Sherlock's Favorite Jumper
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Después de la caída, teniendo a John a sólo un par de pasos lejos de él, Sherlock regresó a Baker Street para llevar consigo una sola cosa. Etiquetas: Post-Reichenbach, Hiding, Destroying Moriarty's Web, Lonely Sherlock, Fluffy Ending.


**Sherlock's Favorite Jumper**

Era difícil hacerlo, pero no quedaba ninguna opción. Era duro decir adiós, sobre todo de aquella manera, dejando que John creyese que se había suicidado. Por un momento había pensado en sujetar su mano, justo en el momento en el que John trataba de encontrar su pulso, pero sabía que no podía. No era adecuado hacer dicha cosa.

Había tenido que observar, con ojos desorbitados, cómo John se destrozaba poco a poco frente a él, y cómo lo llamaba su amigo. Eso sin duda había sido lo más difícil de todo. Pero debía ignorar todo sentimiento, las palabras de Mycroft por primera vez servían de algo. Deseó que los paramédicos fuesen más veloces al trasladar su cuerpo hacia los adentros del St. Bart's Hospital, pues no creía ser capaz de soportar un minuto más viendo de aquella manera a John.

Un auto negro lo esperaba fuera; en su interior, Mycroft y Anthea lo esperaban, serios. Todo estaba planeado, se dirigirían rápidamente al aeropuerto, donde Sherlock abordaría uno de los aviones privados que estaban a la disposición de Mycroft. Un avión que lo llevaría hasta donde se encontraba una parte de la telaraña de Moriarty. Desearía poder llevar a John con él, pero lo necesitaba lejos, a salvo.

— Es por su bien, Sherlock — Comentó Mycroft después del largo silencio que se había instalado dentro del auto. — Lo mantendré a salvo. Encenderé las cámaras en el apartamento y me aseguraré de que esté constantemente bajo vigilancia.

Sherlock no respondió. Rehuyó la mirada hacia las calles de Londres, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, donde las nubes eran grises y parecían compartir su pesar. Anthea, como ya era costumbre, tecleaba con avidez infinidad de mensajes a contactos desconocidos para Sherlock. Mycroft lo miraba fijamente, podía sentirlo y en realidad odiaba que lo viese de aquella forma, tan roto. Hacía años que no lo veía de aquella manera, y en verdad hubiese deseado que no volviese a pasar.

— El Capitán Frederick tiene el avión listo, Señor — Anunció Anthea, completamente ajena al pesar de Sherlock.

— Infórmale que vamos en camino — Ordenó Mycroft sin apartar la mirada de Sherlock. — Tendrás lo necesario una vez que llegues a tu destino, Sherlock. Cualquier artilugio que solías llevar contigo será remplazado por uno nuevo, así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

No eran sólo artilugios los que llevaba con él en cada caso, llevaba consigo a John, y el claramente no era ningún tipo de objeto, pero lo cierto era que John era igual de indispensable, o incluso más que cualquier otra cosa que usase.

— Necesito ir a Baker Street — Soltó sin pensarlo. No necesitaba pensarlo, era algo que simplemente necesitaba. — Hay algo que no puede ser remplazado a donde voy a ir.

Sentimentalismo; Mycroft siempre se había encargado de decirle que las personas no conseguían nada bueno de ello. Nunca debería aferrarse a algo que a larga le haría daño al perderlo, o simplemente haría de su existencia un verdadero martirio.

— No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te vea rondando por ahí, Sherlock. Podría arruinar todo y lo sabes — Objetó con firmeza.

El silencio de Sherlock fue la única respuesta que recibió, no un 'de acuerdo' o un gruñido en desacuerdo. Sólo silencio. Mycroft suspiró con resignación, debía concederle por lo menos aquello a su hermano. Alzó la mano y golpeó con sus nudillos el espejo que separaba la parte del conductor con la de los pasajeros. El espejo bajó de inmediato, dejando ver a un hombre mayor que miraba por el retrovisor.

— ¿Señor? — Inquirió el hombre, esperando una nueva orden.

— Cambié el rumbo… — Indicó Mycroft. —… a Baker Street.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

Sherlock hizo amago de abrir la puerta a su lado, pero Mycroft lo detuvo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Sherlock? — Inquirió, como si su acción no fuese obvia.

— Bajaré a recoger lo que necesito, ¿no es obvio? — Replicó con cierto tono de exasperación.

— Dime qué es lo que necesitas y el lugar donde pueda encontrarlo. Anthea irá por él — Explicó Mycroft.

Anthea apartó rápidamente la mirada de la pantalla en su celular e intercambió miradas entre los hermanos.

— Necesito ser yo quien lo recoja — Insistió Sherlock. — Yo soy el único que sabe exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

— Tú casera sigue en el apartamento, Sherlock — Refutó firmemente.

— Entonces que Anthea la distraiga, qué sé yo — Objetó, encogiéndose de hombros. De ninguna manera permitiría que Anthea entrase a ese lugar privado al que ni siquiera él mismo tenía permiso de acceder.

Mycroft guió su mirada hacia Anthea y asintió. Anthea salió del auto y se adentró al lugar mientras el conductor los apartaba de la entrada, esperando pasar desapercibido a la mirada de la Sra. Hudson, quien inmediatamente salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. El auto volvió a retroceder y Sherlock se retiró su abrigo, así no llamaría tanto la atención de los curiosos. Salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo y se adentró al lugar.

Las escaleras jamás le habían parecido tan largas, y juraría que el escalón que rechinaba al ser pisado, no había hecho siquiera un solo sonido. Se adentró al apartamento y subió hasta la habitación de John, la cual agradeció que se encontrase sin el pestillo puesto. Al adentrarse al lugar, Sherlock se encontró con el impecable orden que todo soldado tenía. La cama de John estaba perfectamente tendida y absolutamente todo se encontraba en su lugar. Se apresuró a acercarse a uno de los cajones de ropa de John y abrió el cajón para encontrarse con calcetines y un par de jerseys en perfecto orden. Lo que deseaba estaba ahí, frente a él, justo encima de todo lo demás. Tomó el jersey color arena y sin desdoblarlo, lo presionó contra su pecho. Reacomodó un poco el contenido del cajón y salió de la habitación. Echó un último vistazo a la sala de estar en la que tanto tiempo había compartido con John. Aún no se marchaba y ya comenzaba a extrañar todo, absolutamente todo. Pasó su mano por sobre la manta en el sillón de John y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al imaginar la angustia de la persona que lo ocuparía en un par de horas. Apartó de inmediato su mano y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

El auto negro seguía esperando fuera, por supuesto que lo estaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacerlo. Presionó con fuerza el jersey contra su pecho y se adentró al auto.

— Eres tan predecible, Sherlock… — Comentó Mycroft, fríamente. Sherlock lo ignoró como era de esperarse. Un nuevo golpe contra la ventanilla y el auto volvió a andar, esta vez en dirección al aeropuerto. Lejos de Baker Street, lejos de su hogar, lejos de John Watson.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

 **6 Meses Después**

Sherlock Holmes estaba en shock. Acababa de ver a uno de los hombres de Mycroft morir frente a sus ojos. Un tiro firme y certero en su cabeza y el hombre yacía en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre que rápidamente se convertía en una laguna roja. El hombre había estado trabajando con él desde el momento en el que había llegado. Habían sobrevivido a infinidad de cosas, desde que habían puesto un pie en Colombia y hasta ahora, en Turquía, donde el viaje de aquel hombre había terminado, y el tormento de Sherlock persistía. El fuego a su alrededor había cedido y el chirrear aturdidor en sus oídos era lo único que se podía apreciar.

Su mirada seguía fija en el hombre que yacía frente a él. No pudo simplemente apartar el pensamiento de que aquel hombre podía haber sido John… John podría haber sido quién recibiese esa bala en su cráneo. Sería la sangre de John la que estaría sobre el suelo, brillando bajo la luz de la luna, más oscura. Sería John quien habría dado su vida por mantenerlo a él a salvo, como esa ocasión en que había conocido a Moriarty. Aquellos había sido una verdadera prueba de lo valiente y leal que era John Watson, y Sherlock sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo, sólo por mantener a salvo a John. Jamás lo había pensado, o querido admitir, pero cuando lo había visto con aquella bomba adherida a su cuerpo, había sentido miedo y desesperación. Varias vidas habían sido tomadas cuando la mujer anciana había comenzado a describir a Moriarty, era una perdida lamentable, pero para él, la perdida de John lo sería mucho más; no le importaba si aquello era egoísta.

El fuerte sonido de un helicóptero que se acercaba a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se vio obligado a apartar la mirada de aquel desafortunado hombre y compañero. Un par de cuerdas le fueron lanzadas y su ascenso comenzó casi de inmediato.

— Era uno de mis mejores hombres — Comentó Mycroft tras lo sucedido. — Era un estupendo hombre.

Sherlock guardó silencio el resto del camino, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Sólo quería llegar al lugar que se había convertido en su escondite desde que había pisado ese lugar. No quería dar informes detallados sobre la célula terrorista, no quería informar siquiera que habían terminado con el hombre que encabezaba a aquel grupo. Sólo quería llegar a ese lugar, deshacerse de sus ropas, tomar una larga ducha y resguardarse bajo la calidez de las sábanas de su cama, donde en su lado izquierdo, le esperaría el jersey de John, ese que parecía servir mejor que cualquier canción de cuna para un infante.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

(07:54): ¿Cómo está?

(07:54): ¿Quién?

(07:56): Sabes muy bien a quién me refiero, Mycroft.

(08:00): Él está bien.

(08:01): ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

(08:05): El Doctor aseguró que en un par de semanas todo estaría en orden.

(08:06): ¿Qué fue esta vez?

(08:10): Problemas alimenticios

(08:11): No

(08:12): Intentó suicidarse, de nuevo.

(08:56): Quiero regresar.

(08:57): De ninguna manera, Sherlock.

(08:58): Necesita saber que estoy vivo.

(09:00): Él nunca ha creído que estés muerto.

(09:10): Dijiste lo mismo el primer mes, y al siguiente estaba internado en un hospital. Dijiste que cuidarías de él.

(09:12): No puedo invadir su privacidad hasta el punto de instalar cámaras en su habitación o el cuarto de baño, Sherlock.

(09:13): Déjame hablar con él.

(09:16): Sabes que lo arruinará, Sherlock. No podrá quedarse callado y sabes que eso acarreara problemas para nosotros.

(10:01): Cuida de él, Mycroft. Si regreso, quiero encontrarlo tal y como lo recuerdo.

(10:02): Haré todo lo que pueda.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

Había dormido por más de 10hrs. Su último trabajo había sido realmente difícil, y otro de los hombres de Mycroft había muerto cumpliendo con su deber. Después de 1 año y medio, las muertes de sus compañeros ya no le afectaban tanto como en un principio. La pequeña ráfaga de esperanza que quedaba en él, se había extinguido desde que había perdido contacto con Mycroft y junto con él, cualquier noticia sobre John Watson. No sabía si estaba bien, si es que había intentado suicidarse de nuevo, o si esta vez habían dejado de ser intentos para terminar siendo un éxito.

Esa noche había llegado a su escondite corriendo por entre los árboles. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre: largo hasta sus hombros. El vello facial en su rostro no era para nada agradable y su cuerpo había cambiado bastante. Estaba más delgado de lo que nunca lo había estado. Los primero días lejos de John había hecho el esfuerzo de alimentarse lo suficiente como para tener las energías suficientes, pero después de que las malas noticias comenzaran a llegar, su apetito había desaparecido por completo. Ya no estaba esa molesta necesidad de dar mantenimiento a su transporte; ahora sólo podía dar lo que tenía, nada más.

Había tomado su primera ducha después de una semana y había tenido que soportar el querer llegar al lugar y tomar el jersey de John y estrujarlo contra su pecho e inhalar el perfume de John en él. Era increíble que el aroma siguiese impregnado en él, o quizá eso quería pensar, pues no era posible que de entre todos los lugares que había estado, aquel jersey suave de color arena continuase con el mismo aroma a té y la mismísima esencia que emanase del compacto cuerpo de John Watson.

Una vez que había salido de la ducha, no se había molestado siquiera en ponerse algo de ropa. La decencia nunca había sido lo suyo, y ahora que estaba solo, en medio de la nada, no comenzaría a serlo. Las sábanas en la pequeña cama en la que descansaba se sentían frías contra su desnudo cuerpo, pero tan pronto como la suave fibra del jersey de John había entrado en contacto con su piel, todo frío había desaparecido de su ser. Ahora todo era calidez, protección, paz, silencio, tranquilidad; todo lo que jamás creyó tener, pero que con la llegada de John había ansiado por conseguir.

La suavidad de la tela acariciaba sus afilados pómulos y se sentía envuelto en un abrazo protector, de esos que sólo John podría brindarle. Sus largos dedos danzaban sobre la parte que en incontables ocasiones había cubierto el hombro herido de John, casi como si pudiese sentir las palpitaciones del corazón de John a través de la vacía tela. Sus largos cabellos cubrían su rostro y danzaban cuando su respiración era exhalada, tranquila y suave.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

Corría y corría, sus piernas no podían más. Sentía el hormigueo y pesadez en sus músculos y sabía que no podría huir por más tiempo. Su escondite había quedado muy atrás y junto con él su pertenencia más valiosa. El sonido de perros y helicópteros acercándose hacían que su corazón martillase con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Ya todo había acabado, si John había cumplido con su propósito de terminar con su vida, él esperaba que su muerte a manos de aquellos hombres fuese rápida, y esperaba que, si es que en verdad había un lugar como el cielo, él fuera a ese lugar y pudiese ver a John una vez más. Y en ese momento, cuando se vio rodeado por aquellos hombres que le apuntaban con sus armas, dejó de luchar.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

Los grilletes en sus muñecas habían logrado que perdiese la sensación en ellas después de tantas horas. Cada azote en su espalda escocía, ardía y dolía inmensamente, pero lo curioso es que su cuerpo parecía simplemente rechazar todo aquello. Y después de tanto tiempo, pensó nuevamente en lo horrible que habría sido si hubiese llevado a John con él. Él habría resistido toda aquella tortura, era un hombre fuerte, pero todo tiene un límite, y su cuerpo estaba alcanzando el suyo, o por lo menos eso creyó, hasta que comenzó a delatar a la esposa de su torturador. Después, sin siquiera esperarlo, aquella mano se cerró sobre sus largos cabellos y le susurró al oído:

Disculpa, pero las vacaciones terminaron, querido hermano. De vuelta a Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes.

Y sólo en ese momento, después de casi dos años, se permitió sonreír.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— En verdad lo disfrutaste, ¿no es así? — Acusó Sherlock, sintiendo cómo la navaja de afeitar eliminaba cada vello de su rostro con esplendida maestría y precisión.

— ¿El qué? — Inquirió Mycroft, leyendo un par de archivos de planes futuros para el gobierno.

— Ver cómo me torturaban — Obvió con fastidio. — Te quedaste observando mientras me molían a golpes.

— Te saque de ese lugar.

Sherlock rio amargamente y negó con la cabeza.

— No, yo salí de ese lugar.

La puerta a su lado se abrió dejando ver a Anthea, quien llevaba uno de sus tan extrañados trajes, junto con el jersey de John, perfectamente limpio.

— Así que lograste conservarlo intacto — Comentó Mycroft al ver la otra prenda. Sherlock jamás cambiaría, y él lo sabía.

Sherlock lo ignoró y apartó al hombre que lo afeitaba. Se retiró el sobrante de crema de afeitar y tomó las prendas de manos de Anthea. Odió que en esta ocasión el aroma del jersey de John hubiese desaparecido, pero ya no se preocupaba de aquello, pues sabía que al regresar a su hogar, John lo tendría de vuelta, y ya no sería necesario tener que hacer uso de él para poder recordar a John.

— ¿Dónde está él? — Preguntó, encarando a su hermano.

Mycroft suspiró largamente, se giró y tomó de sobre el escritorio una carpeta de color amarillo, la misma que le extendió a Sherlock, quien había doblado su ropa y colocado sobre la silla en la que había estado anteriormente, depositando el jersey de John sobre ella.

La primera cosa que lo recibió dentro de la carpeta, fue una fotografía a blanco y negro de John Watson, esos dos años había hecho un cambio en él, uno que no le gustaba a Sherlock, o mejor dicho: dos cambios.

— Bueno, nos tendremos que deshacer de eso — Susurró, pasando su dedo índice por sobre el bigote que adornaba el rostro de John.

— ¿Nos? — Preguntó Mycroft en tono de burla.

— No me gusta — Vino en respuesta.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¿Está en el lugar en este momento? — Preguntó Sherlock, observando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él. Había ganado un poco de peso desde que había salido de aquel lugar y el traje que usaba volvía a lucir igual de bien en él.

— No, está cubriendo un turno en la clínica. Llegará hasta tarde, y tu casera ha salido a visitar a una de sus amigas.

— Perfecto — Murmuró, sonriendo.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

 **Epílogo**

El olor a té recién hecho llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, mientras acariciaba las cuerdas de su tan extrañado violín. La chimenea estaba encendida y el pequeño sonido de la madera quemándose acompañaba su melodía.

A sus espaldas, el sonido de los pasos de John en la cocina, le hacía recordar que ya no estaba sólo y que John Watson estaba con él.

Con un delicado y perfecto movimiento de su muñeca, dio fin a la melodía.

— Perfecto, como siempre — Alagó John a sus espaldas. — Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías dejar tu violín por un momento y beber tu té?

Sherlock sonrió hacia la ventana, bajó el instrumento y lo depositó con cuidado en su estuche sobre el escritorio. Se giró y su sonrisa se hizo mayor al ver a John usando su jersey color arena. Se acercó a él y tomó la taza que le era ofrecida. John se dirigió al sofá de tres plazas y se sentó en él, dejando escapar un largo y suave suspiro.

— ¿Vienes? — Preguntó, dando pequeños golpecitos sobre el espacio vacío a su lado, invitando a Sherlock ocuparlo.

Sherlock asintió, se acercó a él y depositó su taza de té sobre la mesita frente a ellos. Subió sus pies al sofá y se recostó sobre el pecho de John, disfrutando de la suave y cálida tela que rozaba sus pómulos. Se permitió restregar su rostro contra el pecho de John, como un felino que se acurruca en el regazo de su dueño.

— Este jersey es mi favorito — Susurró contra su pecho.

John rio a través de los rizos de Sherlock, acariciando su espalda mientras lo acercaba más a él.

— Quién lo diría, Sherlock Holmes remarcando lo obvio — Bromeó.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente, hundiendo su rostro en la coyuntura del hombro y cuello de John.

— También es mi favorito, y me sentí un poco triste por un tiempo cuando no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Sherlock ronroneó contra su cuello y cerró una de sus manos sobre la tela.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? — Preguntó.

— La Señora Hudson dijo que se había mezclado entre su ropa cuando se había ofrecido a llevar mi ropa a la lavandería, ¿puedes creerlo? — Explicó, sonriendo mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Sherlock y acariciaba sus nudillos. — Dos años sin saber nada de él, y un día simplemente regresa a mí, cómo si jamás se hubiese marchado.

— Por supuesto que lo creo — Susurró Sherlock, cerrando sus ojos para segundos después quedarse dormido en los brazos de John Watson, su John Watson, el mismo de quien escuchaba las palabras **'Te** ** _Amo'_**


End file.
